


【IBSM】護唇膏

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [14]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 4





	【IBSM】護唇膏

伊吹藍巡查部長最近有個煩惱。

他的戀人志摩一未實在太——愛舔嘴唇了，先前倒還好，入冬以後氣候乾燥，這個習慣性的動作使得志摩的嘴唇特別容易乾裂，甚至數度在兩人忘情親吻時透出血絲，第一次看到時伊吹簡直要被嚇壞。偏偏志摩又嫌塗護唇膏麻煩，不忍心看他嘴唇乾裂得稍微牽扯便流血，伊吹決定要嚴格盯著他做好保濕護理，從改掉壞習慣的源頭開始。

於是伊吹對志摩的禁止事項除了不准說「我心領了」，現在又多了一項「不許舔嘴唇」。但想也知道，連能夠有意識控制的話語都不受箝制了，下意識舔舐的動作怎麼可能管得了。

「志摩！你又來了！」

「嗯？哪有。」

試圖裝傻但沒有成功，志摩心虛而反射性抿唇的舉動讓伊吹更加確信剛才眼角餘光所見。

「我都看到了，還有剛剛和陣馬さん說話時也是！我之前給你的護唇膏呢？志摩到底有沒有在擦？」

「我忘在家裡了。」

思考了半秒判斷隨便搪塞過去之後可能會更麻煩，志摩選擇老老實實承認。

「真是的，每次都這樣！」

喏！伊吹氣鼓鼓地像是變魔術一樣從口袋掏出一條全新未拆封的潤唇膏遞了過去。自知理虧，志摩安分接下，拆開包裝往唇上塗抹，一邊暗自數著他家裡到底已經有幾條只用過一、兩次的護唇膏。

「要是再被我發現志摩ちゃん舔嘴唇，我就親你哦。看到一次親一次。」

緊盯著志摩的動作確保他是真的有好好塗抹，伊吹以下最後通牒的姿態道。

「哈？別鬧了，才沒有那麼嚴重好嗎。」

說起來除了你根本沒有人會碰到我的嘴唇好嗎！雖然想這樣大叫，但意識到兩人所處的位置是隨時都會有人進來的整備間，志摩還是強忍了下來。皺著眉戴回口罩，正要將蓋上蓋子的小塑膠管收進長大衣的口袋卻被伊吹阻止：

「啊等一下！給我給我，放在志摩ちゃん那邊志摩ちゃん肯定又會不知道丟到哪裡去！」

你真囉嗦欸。嘴上抱怨著，志摩還是乖乖交出才剛收到的潤唇膏，並催促伊吹快點準備開始執勤。  
  


總是有那種莫名其妙一直有通報進來的日子，志摩真不知道在各個大大小小案件間奔波的同時，伊吹怎麼還能分神記得要每個小時都提醒他要塗抹保養品。

「志摩，待會吃完飯要記得喔。」

知道啦你好煩。咕噥了句，志摩咬下一口冰冷的便利商店飯糰，咀嚼。縱使車內有暖氣，寒冷的冬夜裡還是想吃些熱呼呼的東西啊，但礙於勤務期間隨時可能有突發狀況，也只能隨便吃點方便收拾的東西果腹。

好冷啊。耳朵尖的伊吹聽到了志摩大概是無意識的嘀咕，往對方湊近了一點。

「志摩ちゃん，會冷？要不要把暖氣開強一點？」

「不是那種冷。」是胃袋的冷啊，胃袋。

沒有被志摩的冷淡打擊，眼珠子骨碌一轉，伊吹從外套口袋掏出已經快被志摩嫌棄到不行的塑膠管，開蓋旋出一點往自己嘴上胡亂抹了一番，接著在志摩還丈二金剛摸不著頭腦地呆望著他時，伸過長手按住他的後腦，傾身吻上那還微張著的嘴。

什麼情況？不知道是不是天氣冷讓反應跟著遲鈍，志摩怔怔地看著放大到不能再大的戀人的臉，帶著護唇膏潤澤滑膩感覺的親吻和平時感覺特別不一樣，嘴唇上每一吋肌膚的感觸彷彿都被放大了數倍，連最細微的輕顫都能清晰感受到；對方較高的體溫透過綿密相碰處傳來，加之潤脣膏微甜的氣味讓志摩的腦袋開始變得暈呼呼的，連自己還身處正在執勤的巡邏車內都忘了，只能被動接受親吻。

「唔、呼……」

在伊吹將要得寸進尺把舌頭伸進來之際，志摩終於恢復理智猛力推開他：

「你在幹嘛！我還在吃東西欸！髒死了！」

「不髒啊？反正我連志摩的精——」

「不准說！閉嘴！」現在還在勤務期間，這傢伙到底在說什麼啊！還有自己居然隨這個笨蛋起舞，也太蠢了吧！

看著渾身的毛都炸開了的愛人，伊吹反而嘻嘻一笑：

「志摩ちゃん，現在不冷了吧？」

不只不冷了，還變得非常想揍人。幸虧一通勤務指派及時解救了還不知道自己即將大難臨頭的伊吹刑警，否則志摩大概真的會把他沉到東京灣裡。  
  


「404回來了。」

「歡迎回來，辛苦了。」

正在收拾桌面的九重抬頭，見到魚貫進入分駐所的兩位前輩時發出了疑惑的單音。

「伊吹さん，你的嘴唇……志摩さん的也是。」

嗯？怎麼了？望向對方剛脫下口罩的臉的404搭檔同時瞪大了眼睛。

「這什麼……伊吹！」

彼此的嘴唇都是櫻花般水嫩的淡粉紅色，即便在深夜燈光昏暗的分駐所內都顯眼異常。被點名的伊吹恍然大悟一樣啊了一聲，從褲袋摸出剛剛擦過的護唇膏。

「哎，我買錯了！這是有顏色的護唇膏！」

果然應該把他沉到東京灣裡的。攥緊了拳頭，志摩覺得自己的理智就快到達臨界點。

「不過嘴唇粉嫩嫩的志摩ちゃん超級きゅるきゅる……」

「閉嘴啦！！！」

看著又開始拌嘴的前輩搭檔，已經快將讀空氣的技能磨練到極致的九重世人警部補選擇不去過問為何兩人的嘴唇都是粉嫩得有些刺眼的顏色。

啊，還得要待會回來的陣馬さん別多嘴才行。


End file.
